P4G: The Fate of Fool Arcana
by Lacie968
Summary: This is re-writer from P4 S.P: The Twin's Fate and, I do add the OC from P4: The Chain of Memories Project as well (For short summary)
1. Ft1: The Start of New Days at Inaba

**The new Fanfiction 'P4G: The Fate of Fool Arcana' is the re-writer from 'P4 S.P: The Twin's Fate'.**

 **The MC and OC: Souji Seta and, the cheerful, shy and caring woman twin young sister, Haruka Seta**

 **I also add my other OCs from P4: Chain of Memories Project and with the new OC as well. But, don't worry. This story line from here and there has completely different and, don't worry! P4: C.O.M.P still goes on (Why am I still input Tsubaki and the others into my new fanfiction? Because, I love them- I mean, my OCs!)**

 **For pairs: I want to, SoujixNaoto, YosukexOC, YukikoxOC, ChiexOC, RisexOC, TeddiexOC (If you guys have any suggestion please, preview it. Also, do not forget to preview my stories as well (I know, you all are boring but... I didn't care XD))  
**

* * *

(Unknown Place)

They opened their eyes and saw, the bright blue room has been surrendering around them and, in front of them now is the creepy oldman and the beautiful blonde woman has sat next to the creepy oldman

"Welcome to Velvet room" The creepy oldman greetings on them with his creepy smile and, continued his speak "Ah… It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny _*chuckle_ … My name is Igor… I am delighted to make you two acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter…It is room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter. It may be that such a fate awaits you in near future. Now then…Why don't you two introduce yourself…?" Igor has questioned their names

"Souji Seta"

"Haruka Seta"

They've answered their names to Igor

"Hmm… I see. The twins then" Igor said "Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" Igor soon moved his hands and made the bunch of tarot card has appeared on the table "Do you two believe in fortune telling?" Igor questioned on them

"Not at all" Souji answered

"I kind a believe it" Haruka answered without hesitate

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different… _*chuckle_ Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?" Igor open the card and shows a tower getting lighting strike "Hmm… The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is…" After he had showed the tower. Now, Igor is showing another card again, the crescent moon "The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'… Very interesting indeed. It seems you two will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you"

"Hesitation and mystery…" Souji murmured

"What's that mean?" Haruka asked curious

"In the coming days, you two will enter into contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is turning point in your destiny… If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guest to ensure that does not happen" Igor swung his hand on the table and made the bunch of cards are disappeared

"Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant on you" Everyone look at the beautiful blonde woman in deep blue uniform "This is Margaret. She is resident of this place, like myself"

"My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you two through you journey" Margaret introduced herself on them

"We shall attend to the details another time. Until then farewell…" Igor said his farewell on them

* * *

(Inside the train)

" **We will arrive at Yasogami terminal in few minutes. Passengers headed for Inaba city, and Yasoinaba Station, please go to the other side of the platform"**

"…"

The silver young woman heard the voice of announcement has been ringing into her ears

" _Haruka…."_

And, another voice has called her name

" _Haruka…"_

" _Hey, Haruka. Wake up"_

"Hmm…?"

The silver young woman let out a soft moaned and opened her eyes slowly. She see, the silver young man had sat in front of her

"Hah, you finally wake up" Souji said

"S-Sorry, Souji-Niichan… L-Looks like, I had fall asleep" Haruka apologized shyly

"No, you don't have to apologize, Haruka" Souji said with calm "And, I must apologize to you for wake you up"

"It's okay. Don't worry about it, Souji-Niichan" Haruka said and giving an innocent smile on him

" _*chuckle_ you really are a nice little sister" Souji chuckled and rubbed her silky silver haired "Anyways. Did you hear the announcement just now?" and then, he stop to rubbed her hair

"Yeah, I heard it!" Haruka exclaimed happy "I can't wait to be in mother's homeland"

"Hey, don't to be so exciting so quickly, Haruka" Souji told her with a soft smile "Oh. I just got message from uncle. He said 'Meet us outside Yasoinaba Station at 4 P.M'"

"Yeah" Haruka nodded it "Also, about that dream…."

"Let's not thinking about that" Souji told her and Haruka nodded it

" _My name is Haruka Seta and, in front of me is my older twin brother Souji Seta. Today, we will be staying at Inaba for school year and, we too will stay at my uncle's house. For, Souji-Niichan… He has already used it, as for me… This is new… Why? I thought, I was orphans, but in the end. I had met with my biological family, Seta family"_ Haruka thought with a smile

"Hm? What's wrong? You looked so happy" Souji asked

"Hmhm. Nothing" Haruka shook her head

* * *

(Afternoon 04/11/2011. Yasoinaba Station, outside the train)

After, the train has already perfect stopped. Haruka and Souji Seta are walking to outside of train, along with their backpack.

The both of them had a brilliant silver haired and, they too were dressed in the school uniform, but a little different from their appearances.

The young woman was walking next to him, has long silver bowl-shaped haired until her shoulder with white hairpin in right bangs and pale skin and her height is shorter than him. For her uniform, she was wearing a white turtleneck inside her ordinary school uniform and black long socks. And, the young man has short silver bowl-shaped haired and pale skin, he was just wearing his ordinary school uniform.

* * *

(Outside at Yasoinaba Station)

After, the twins went to outside from the station. They decided to waiting for their uncle

"Where's he? I don't see him" Haruka asked

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure, he'll come here soon or later" Souji said

"Hey, you two! Over here!"

The man has called them. The middle-aged man standing off their left and behind him it was, the little girl in white and pink clothes. They decided to walk to him

"Well, you are more handsome in person than in your photo" the middle-aged man said and giving a handshake on Souji

"Thank you" Souji said

"And, you're?" Dojima asked and stare at Haruka

"M-My name is Haruka Seta! Nice to meet you, sir!" Haruka introduced herself in nervous and bowed politely on him

"Hey, hey. You don't have to bowed at me like that" Dojima calming her down "And, I too glad, Souji and his parents had found you at orphanage"

"Yeah. I was always thought, that was a fate, sir" Haruka said

"Yeah. Anyway, Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you two" Dojima said "Let's see… I'm your mother's younger brother… and that about sums it up"

"It's nice to meet you, uncle" Souji said

"Heh. You probably don't remember, but we've met. I've changed your diapers before, you know" Dojima said

"Oh…" Souji responded flatly

"You don't remember?" Haruka asked and Souji shook his head as, no

" _*chuckle_ I won't blame you to not remembered" Dojima chuckled. He suddenly pushes the little girl from her hidden "This here's my daughter. Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousins"

"Hello" Haruka said cheerful on her

"…'lo" Nanako blushed a little and hid back behind his father

" _*chuckle_ , What're you so shy for?" Dojima chuckled

 _*smack_

Nanako look annoyed at his father and smacks on his back

"Ow, hahaha" Dojima laughed, same goes to Souji and Haruka but more softer and Nanako look away from him

"Well then… Let's get going. My car's over there" Dojima said and, guided them to his car

"Yeah" Haruka replied and following him "Come on, Souji-Niichan"

"I'll be there" Souji replied and, begun to follow them. But, the sheets of paper has fell from his pocket pants without his notice it and, the girl has picked it

"…Hey" the unfriendly-looking girl called him

"Hm?" Souji responded and turned back

"You dropped this" the unfriendly-looking girl said and, gave the sheets of paper on him

"Thanks" Souji said and took the sheet of paper from her

"Whatever. All I did was pick it up" the unfriendly-looking girl said flatly

"I see. Anyway, thanks again" Souji repeated his words again

The unfriendly-looking girl didn't say anything to him and just, leaving from the station

" _What a strange girl…"_ Souji thought commented

"Hey! What's wrong?" Dojima yelled

"Oh, nothing" Souji said and, hurried into his car

* * *

(Shopping District, South. Gas Station)

Dojima's car's stop by at the Gas Station MOEL, the attendant's gas comes up to them as they come out from the car

"Hi! Welcome to Moel!" the attendant's gas greeting

"Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?" Dojima asked

"Uh-huh" Nanako said and went to the bathroom but, she don't know where it is

"It's in the back, to your left. You know which way's left? The side you don't hold your chopsticks in" the attendant told her

"I know… Geez…" Nanako said annoyed and, ran into the bathroom

"Are you taking a trip?" the attendant asked

"No, we just went to pick them up. They just moved here from the big city" Dojima explained

"The city, huh…?" the attendant said

"Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine" Dojima said

"Right away, Sir!" the attendant's car

"Good a time as any for a smoke…" Dojima said and, moved away from the gas station for a smoke

"Are you guys in high school?" the attendant asked

"Yeah, we're" Souji said "Why're you ask?"

"Well. Does it surprise a city boy and girl to see how little there is out here?" the attendant said "There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-timer jobs. Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-timer help right now"

"Well… We'll think about that later" Haruka said

"Yeah" the attendant said "Give it some thought. Why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student" the attendant gave his hand to handshake

"…Sure" Souji accepted his handshake

"You too" the attendant said to Haruka

"Okay" Haruka too accepted his handshake

At the same time, Nanako has return from the bathroom and, the attendant notice it

"Oh, I should go back to work" the attendant left from them

" _Gih!"_

 _"Ugh…"_

Suddenly, Souji and Haruka felt headache

" _What's just happened?"_ Souji thought

"… Are you okay? Did you get carsick?" Nanako asked

"Y-Yeah. We're just tired" Haruka said

"Really? But, you two don't look good" Nanako said

"Really, don't worry about us" Haruka repeated her words

"What's wrong? You two okay?" Dojima walked into them and then, asked

"We're just tired from a long trip" Souji said calm

"That's understandable. It must have been a long trip for you" Dojima said "Why not take a little walk, get some fresh air? Just let me know when you're ready to go"

"Yeah, it'd be help" Haruka said as she look at Souji and, Souji nodded it

They've already had some fresh air after walked around at Shopping District. So, they decided to continue traveling into their uncle's house

* * *

(Evening, Dojima's Residence)

They were sitting on the floor and, on the table has full with a meals and some drinks for their dinner with everyone

"All right, let's have a toast" Dojima said

"Yeah" Haruka said cheerful when everyone toast their drinks

"So… your mom and dad are busy as always… They're working overseas, was it?" Dojima asked

"Yeah. That's why mother was suggesting on us to come here" Souji explained

"I know, it's only for a year, but getting stuck in place like this because of your parents… It's rough being a kid. Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having someone like you around. So long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home" Dojima said

"Thank you, uncle" Haruka say pleased

"Thank you for your kindness, uncle" Souji said politely on him

"C'mon, there's no need to be so formal. Look, you two are making Nanako all tense" Dojima said on them, Nanako look nervous on them

"Well, anyway… Let's eat" Dojima said

 _*ring *ring_

"Ugh… Who's calling at this hour?" Dojima complained after heard his cellphone has rang and then, he picked up the call

"Dojima speaking…." Dojima get up from his seat and said to someone from his cellphone "Yeah? I see… So where is it? …. All right, I'm on my way" He hangs up the call and looks disappointed "Looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze…"

"Are you going to somewhere, uncle?" Haruka asked

"Yeah" Dojima said "Sorry, but I gotta go take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me"

"Sure, uncle" Souji said

"I don't know how late I'll be. Nanako, you help them out, okay?" Dojima told Nanako after, she get up from her seat

"…Okay" Nanako said sadly and Dojima walked into outside of house

"Nanako, it's raining out. What did you do with the laundry!?" Dojima asked with yell from outside

"I already brought it in" Nanako replied

"… All right. Well, I'm off" Dojima replied back

They heard a car's machine has been moving and then, leave from this place

" _-For this week. Next, let's take a look at the hourly breakdown of tomorrow's weather. With storm clouds moving in from the west, expect throughout the day tomorrow in most areas"_ Nanako turned on the TV and then, appeared with the report about weathers

"…Let's eat" Nanako said

"Thanks for the food" Haruka said

Everyone begun to eating their dinner

"Nanako, what does your dad do?" Souji suddenly, asked on her

"He… Investigates stuff. Like crime scenes, my dad's detective" Nanako said

"Really? That was so cool, Nanako-chan" Haruka said proudly

" _And now for the local news. City council secretary Taro Namatame is under fire for an alleged relationship with female reporter, his wife, enka ballad sensation Misuzu Hiiragi, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages. In reponse, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances, until allegations of affair with Mr. Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of public eye"_ the announcer reported it

"…This is boring" Nanako bored

Nanako has changed the channel program into the Junes's commercial

" _At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see fot yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!"_ commercial sang

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako singing a Junes's commercial's lyrics "… Aren't you two going to eat" the little girl suddenly asked them

"Okay then, let's eat!" Haruka exclaimed cheerful and everyone started to eat

* * *

(?)

"…Hm…"

Souji has opened his eyes and stand up from the floor. He looked around him has been surrendering by the thick fog

"Where am I?" Souji questioned to himself "I remember, I was asleep in my room and…Could it be, this is a dream?

"Hmm…"

Souji heard the girl's voice on next to him. He's looking down and see, Haruka has collapsed to the floor

"What-? Haruka?" Souji responded in shock

"Hmm… Souji-Niichan?" Haruka has woken up from her sleep and then, get up

"Are you okay?" Souji asked

"I'm okay but… where are we?" Haruka asked back

"I don't know for sure where we are" Souji said

"Hm? Look, we're stepping in this weird red street" Haruka said when, she look at her feet

"It seems, we don't have choices but, follow this red street" Souji said "Let's go Haruka"

"Y-Yeah" Haruka said nervous

Meanwhile, they were following these red weird street very long but, still couldn't see the exit

"What's this place? This place is kind creepy to me…" Haruka commented afraid

"I know and, you didn't have to worry… I'm here with you" Souji tried to calm her

"Thank you…" Haruka said relief

But, suddenly…

 **"** _ **Do you seek the truth?"**_

They have heard the voice from somewhere, in here

"Who's that?"

Souji tried to ask at the unknown voice but, the voice isn't answer Souji's question

"No answer…" Haruka said

"…."

They decided to kept walked

 **"** _ **If it's truth you desire, come and find me….**_ **" someone said**

"That voice again...!" Haruka exclaimed

"That voice is coming from forward" Souji said

"Let's hurry check on it" Haruka said

And finally, they have arrived in front of the red box door

"I'll open it" Souji said and opened the door

When the door has been opened, they are entering into inside the room with a full fog. These fog is more thick than before and, makes them can't see anything

"Souji-Niichan… Do you think, this fog's getting very thick than before?" Haruka questioned

"Yeah" Souji nodded agreement

"And... Why are you holding katana?"

Haruka asked when, she saw her older twin brother has held the katana in his right hand

"Hah, you're right and, you too hold a nagamaki" Souji told her with composed expression

"E-Eh!? Since when!?" Haruka questioned in shock after, she saw at her right hand has been holding the nagamaki

 _ **"So… You are the one pursuing me…"**_

The twins heard the same voice from behind them. They're turning back and see, the faint silhouette has stand there

"Who are you?" Souji asked with a cold voice

 _ **"Hmhmhm… Try all you like…"**_

"Hah!"

 _*slice_

Souji ran into the faint silhouette and swung his katana for attack on it, but miss

"Tch…! Looks like, I can't strike him with physical attack" Souji said

 _ **"Hmhm… It seems that you can see a little, despite the fog…"**_

"Despite the fog?" Souji questioned

 _ **"I see… Indeed… That's very interesting information…"**_

"Information? What are you talking about?" Haruka questioned confuse

 _ **"But… you will not catch me so easily… If what you seek is 'truth', then your search will be even harder…"**_ someone said to them

"Truth…" Souji said

Without the warning, the fog's getting thicker than usual and covering their sight to see forward

"The fog…!" Haruka exclaimed

 _ **"Everyone sees what they want to…And the fog only deepens"**_

"What do you mean by that!?" Haruka asked

 _ **"…Will we meet again…? At a place other than here, hmhmhm… I look forward to it…"**_

"Wait-!"

Souji tried to stop the faint silhouette but suddenly, the both of them are losing their consciousness

* * *

 **The New Persona Fanfiction, 'P4G: The Fate of Fool Arcana' has been updating  
**

 **If you want to question at me, you can P.M on me**

 **Since, this fanfiction had updated but, I still do not have decision for 'P4 S.P: The Twin's Fate' would throw it/delete it, or don't**

 **Author: I knew, I'm to being selfish because, I enjoyed to repeat with a same stories, but, do not worry. P4G: The Fate of Fool Arcana and P4: Chain of Memories Project will different story line (besides, Tsubaki's appearance and personality) and, I too will put new OC as well.**

 **I only hope, everyone enjoy it. Please to: Favorite/Follow/Preview**


	2. Ft2: The Start of New School & Incident

**The new chapter has been updating again!**

 **For Shizuka and Shinnosuke's appearance will different (the weapon as well) but, their personality still same!**

 **I hope everyone enjoy it!**

* * *

(Early Morning 04/12/2011. Dojima's Residence, Souji's Room)

 _*knock *knock_

" _Breakfast ready"_

Souji has awaken when, Nanako knocked the door and told him from outside of his room

"I'll be there" Souji replied

" _Okay then"_ Nanako said

"… _. A dreamed, huh?"_ Souji thought calm to himself

* * *

(Living Room)

Souji went to downstairs for breakfast at the living room after, he had wear his school uniform. He look at Nanako has prepared their breakfast on the dining table

"Good morning" Nanako greeting

"Morning" Souji greeting back and, look around him. Looks like no anyone is here besides, Nanako "Where is Haruka?" he asked

"She said, she'll come here" Nanako told him

"Good morning!" Haruka greeting on them when, she walked to the living room from Nanako's room "S-Sorry, I just woke up" she explained a bit panic

"No worries. I too just woke up" Souji said

The twins took a seat in front of Nanako

"Okay. Let's eat" Nanako said,

"Do you do the cooking this?" Souji asked

"I can toast bread… and cook sunny-side up eggs in the morning. Dad can't cook, so I buy dinner." Nanako said

"Wow! It was awesome you could cook, Nanako-chan. You're so mature" Haruka said proudly

"Thank you" Nanako said a bit happy "You two are starting school today, right?" the little girl asked

"Yup" Haruka nodded it

"My school's on the way, so… let's go together" Nanako said

"Sure" Souji replied with a smile

* * *

(Samegawa Flood Plain)

"You two keep going straight from here" Nanako pointed her index finger at the forward

"How about you, Nanako-chan?" Haruka asked

"My school's this way. Bye" Nanako said before, she left to other direction

"I hope, she's okay" Haruka say worried

"I'm sure, she'll be okay. Well then, let's go to the school" Souji said and Haruka nodded agreement

* * *

(School Zone)

"W-Whooaaa…!"

 _*BRUK_

They saw the student with headphone has been crashing into the pole along with his bicycle. The headphone boy seems in pain around on his hip.

"H-Hey, are you okay?" Haruka tried to ask him

"Ngh…. Urghh…" the headphone student groaned in pain

"No?" Haruka questioned

"He'll be fine. You just need to ignore him or, you guys will be late going to school" the scarlet female student passing by, has said on her with a stern tone

"Wait, why?" Haruka questioned in shock

"Because, this guy's having a steel body than his brain" the scarlet female student said flatly

"Eh?" Haruka questioned

"S-Screw you…!" the headphone student yelled but, the scarlet female student kept walked to school

"Hey, hey. You don't have to insult him in his condition like that and I hope, you're okay, Hanamura-san" the male student with glasses said before, he followed the scarlet female student from behind

Those two students had left from here

"Shall we help him?" Haruka asked

"We should go to the school" Souji said

"Okay then…" Haruka replied but from inside, she was worrying on him _"I hope he's okay…"_ she thought

* * *

(Yasogami High School, Class: 2-2)

"Talk about bad luck… The homeroom teacher here is Morooka, isn't it?" the male student complained

"Yeah, it's King Moron alright… We get to enjoy his long-ass sermons every day for whole year…" the male student's friends said

"Hey you guys, I heard there's going to be a transfer student from the city in this class" female student told them

"Huh? Really? A guy or a girl?" the male student asked curious

"A transfer student from the city… Just like you huh, Hanamura?" the girl with a green jacket said to the headphone boy when, he was rested his head on the table "…Huh? You look dead today"

"Yeah, um… I don't wanna talk about it…" the headphone boy said weakly

"What's with him?" the green girl asked

"Who knows?" the black haired girl replied

"He was just having a bad luck in this morning. He tried to held his umbrella when, he was riding his bicycle and then, he had crashed into the-"

"Akahoshi-san. You don't have to… telling them for details…"

The headphone boy interrupted the scarlet female student's line before, she wanted to finish her sentences

" _*sigh_ He really idiot" the scarlet female student sighed

"Yeah, seriously…" the green girl said agreed

The door's open and, the teacher with creepy face has been entering into this class along with, Souji and Haruka

"Awright, shut your traps!" the creepy teacher yelled on them for silence them "I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward!" Kinshiro Morooka introduce himself with a annoyance tone

"First things first! Just cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to pure as the driven snow!" Morooka yelled "Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer students. This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage, and they're just as much of a loser here as they were there, so you girls and boys better not get any ideas about hitting on them!" He look at the twins "Tell'em your name kids, and make it quick"

"Nice to meet you, everyone. My name is Haruka Seta"

"I'm Souji Seta"

After the both of them had introduced themselves in front of the classes. Suddenly, Souji glared at his teacher

"And Sir, Did you just calling us loser?"

Souji asked him with a cold voice and, making all students have been surprised by his reaction

" _Souji-Niichan…"_ Haruka thought worried

"Impressive. He have guts to speaking like that to King Moron" the scarlet female student commented impressive

"You're right. Then again, he's the only person, who can do that" the green girl say agreed

"Hrnh… That's it, you're my shit list, effective immediately." Morooka say annoyed to Souji "Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them! But what do I know… It's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast. Every time I turn my back, you're fooling around on those damn phones, checking your life-journal and your my-places…"

 _"Why is he insulting on him so bad? On the top of that, he dared to insult to Souji-Niichan like, he was the bad guy in this class"_ Haruka thought angered but from inside, she tried to calm herself

"Excuse me! Is it okay if the transfer students sit here and behind me?" the green girl raised her right hand and, said

 _"Fiuh... we're safe. Thank you"_ Haruka thought relieved

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Ya hear that? You two seat's over there. So hurry up and siddown already!" Morooka yelled. Souji and Haruka walked into their bench. Souji sit next to the green jacket girl and Haruka sit next to the headphone student from before

"He's the worst, huh?" the green girl said with a low voice

"Indeed. He was really worse" Souji replied with a low voice as well

"I know. Rotten luck for you guys to get stuck in this class… Well, we just have to hang in there for a year" the green girl replied again

All students in this classroom been talking about them

"Sucks to be the transfer students, ending up in King Moron's class on the first morning here" the male student said

"Yeah, they won't think twice about suspending you if you get on their bad side. Then again, we're all in the same boat" the whiny student said

"Shut your traps! I'm taking roll, and I damn well expect you respond in an orderly manner!" Morooka yelled on them

"Hey, are you okay?" Haruka asked him with a low voice

"Please don't talk to…me…" the headphone student suddenly remained silent after, he saw Haruka has seen directly at him

"Hm? Did something wrong?" Haruka asked again

"N-N-N-No! I fine! Really!" the headphone student shouted with a blush on his face. His voice has made all students look at him

"OI, Hanamura! Shut the hell up! This is in the middle of class!" Morooka yelled on him

"S-Sorry, Sir!" the headphone student apologized

* * *

(After School)

"That's all for today. Normal lectures will start tomorrow" Morooka said

But suddenly, the speaker in this classroom has rang for get attention from all students

 **"** _ **Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice"**_ School intercom announced on them

"Hrnh. You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise" Morooka said and left from this class

"He's seriously getting on my nerves" Brown haired girl said annoyance

 _*RIINNG *RIING_

Suddenly, they're been hearing the car's siren from outside the school. That sounds isn't far from here and, the three student wanted to see what happen at outside

"Did something happen? Don't those sirens sound really close?" the excited student has tried to see what happen but, the fog has been blocking their views "Ugh, I can't see a damn thing. Frickin fog"

"Yeah, like every time it rains lately it gets all foggy" the rumor-loving student say agreed

"Hey, did you hear? I hear that paparazzi's looking all over for that announcer" the knowledgeable student said

"Oh yeah. You mean Mayumi Yamano, right? I heard some guys spotted her at shopping district" the rumor-loving student said

"Actually, I heard that…" knowledgeable student whispered something on him

"Are you serious!?" Rumor-Loving student yell shocked and then, he walked to the black haired girl and the scarlet girl "H-Hey, Amagi-san. Mind if I ask you something…? Is it true that announcer's staying at your family's inn?" he asked

"I can't discuss such things" the black haired girl said

"Y-Yeah, I guess not… but-"

"Hey, you! Don't try to interfere other people's privacy! But, if you wanted to know someone's privacy, go to somewhere else!" the scarlet female student said with a stern voice at him

The rumor-loving student looked terrify and ran back to his friends

"Thank you, Shizuka-san" the black haired girl said relief and, the scarlet girl nodded it

"Wow! Another victims from you again, Shizuka" the green jacket girl commented when, she was walking to them "No wonder, all students in this school were calling you 'The Boss Lady' or 'The Queen', Shizuka. He, he, he"

"Don't call me with that nickname, Satonaka-san" the scarlet girl said annoyance "* _sigh_ Then again, I want go back home…"

"Me too… I wonder, how much longer is this gonna take?" the green jacket girl asked

"There's not telling" the black haired girl said

" _*sigh_ I shoulda left before the announcement came on…" the green girl say disappointed "By the way, did you two try what I told you the other day?" she suddenly remind something and ask to them

"About, what?" the scarlet girl questioned

"You know… That thing about rainy nights" the green girl said

"Oh… No, not yet. Sorry" the black haired girl apologized

"That was just a rumored, right?" the scarlet girl asked

"Yeah but, I heard a guy in the class next door yell something like 'My soulmate is Yamano, the announcer!' or something like that" the green jacket girl said excited

"… I bet, he has been dreaming or something" Shizuka said flatly

The speaker's ring has sounded it again

 **"** _ **Attetion, all students"**_ School intercom announcement for all students in this school again **"** _ **There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat…"**_

"Incident!?" the excited student say shocked

"What, something actually happened?" the girl's friends said

"C'mon, let's go take a look!" brown haired girl said excited and they hurry to leaving from this classroom

"Let's us go home" Souji said and stood up from his seat

"Oh yeah. I want to see Nanako-chan at home" Haruka said and stood up from her seat as well

"Hey, are you two going home?" the green jacket girl asked when, she was walking to them, along with her friends

"Yeah. That was our planned" Souji said

"And, why don't you come with us?" the green girl suggested

"Sure, hmm…" Souji didn't know her name

"Oh, nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. You know I sit next to him, right?" Chie said

"Yeah. I'm remember" Souji said

"And, you're…?" Chie asked and, look at Haruka

"Haruka Seta. Nice to meet you, Satonaka-san" Haruka introduce herself with cheerful tone

"Well, nice to meet you too!" Chie said cheerful "Oh, this is Yukiko Amagi"

"Oh, nice to meet you… I'm sorry that this is so sudden…" Yukiko apologized

"C'mon, don't apologize like that it makes me look like I got no upbringing. I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all" Chie said "And, this is Shizuka Akahoshi"

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Shizuka Akahoshi"

The beautiful young woman with silky long scarlet hair until her back, and her bangs almost closing her right eye and, she was having a red/crimson eyes colors and fair skin. She has been modified her school uniform with, a brown jacket with a hood and, underneath her mini skirt, she wears short black compression shorts along with, black long socks and brown short boots with heels.

"Wait… you're that woman from before, right?" Haruka say remembered

"Hah, Yeah" Shizuka said simple "That besides…" the scarlet girl glare at Souji

"What's it?" Souji asked

"No, I just curious for today. I mean, you were making King Moron mad like a crazy people and, I pretty sure, King Moron has wrote your name into his 'shit list' now…. In other words, you're bold tactic without thinking has dragged you into the dead end" Shizuka scolded him with a sharp voice

"Hey-!? Why are you insulting Souji-Niichan!?" Haruka yelled

"Insult him? Yeah, something like that" Shizuka replied flatly

"Then, I'll take that as compliment" Souji answered calm

"Wait... Aren't you suppose to angry?" Haruka asked

"No, I fine with it" Souji said

"Err… sorry about her, guys. She's always like this when, she was commenting on everyone else" Chie explained worry

"Hah, don't worry about it" Souji said calmly

Before, they wanted to walk into outside of classroom. The headphone boy walked into them with a anxiety expression from his face

"Uh, umm, Satonaka-san…?" the headphone boy called her politely

"Huh? What's up, Hanamura? And, why are you calling me with '-san' part all of sudden?" Chie asked

"Well… err… this about your DVD. That was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see" the headphone boy tried to explain

"Oh really? And?" Chie asked suspicious at his reaction

"And… I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck!" the headphone boy say apologized and gave back her DVD with slight bowed "See ya! Thanks!" and then, he walked in hurry to the exit

"Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD!?"

 _*BRUK_

"Argh!"

Chie quickly chased him and then, kicked him. The headphone boy's screaming in pain

"That must be hurt…" Haruka commented

"What the!? I can't believe this! It's completely cracked…OH! My 'Trial of the Dragon'…!" Chie yelled sadly after, she saw her disk has been cracked

"Grgh… mine's cracked too… C-Critical hit to the nads" the headphone boy said painful

" _*sigh_ " Shizuka sighed

"A-Are you all right?" Yukiko asked

"Oh, Amagi-san… Are you worried about me…?" the headphone boy said relief

"He's fine, Yukiko. Let's ditch him and go home." Chie said angry and then, everyone left the headphone boy at class

* * *

(Entrance)

"Oh, hello guys"

The handsome young man with glasses greetings on them. A good looking young man with black pair of glasses and, short dark brown haired (similar hair style like Shizuka's) and similarly eyes colors like her, the crimson/red eyes colored and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a yellow shirt on inside his school uniform and, his left hand's bandage

"Why are you here?" Shizuka asked

"Just need some time to be alone before going back to the student council room" the handsome young man with glasses said "How about Hanamura-san? Is he okay?"

"He got another bad luck again at class" Shizuka said

"I see..." the handsome young man with glasses say hesitated "Anyways. Are you guys want go to somewhere?" he asked

"We're go to Junes along with Yukiko, Shizuka, Souji-kun and, Haruka-san. Anyways, they are Souji Seta and Haruka Seta. The both are the transfer students in our class" Chie said

"My name is Souji Seta and this is my younger sister, Haruka" Souji introduced himself and his younger sister to him

"I'm Haruka Seta. This is honor to meet you in here" Haruka introduced politely

"Yeah and, you guys are twins, right? Which mean, we're in same boat but, not the twins" the handsome young man said cheerful "My name is Shinnosuke Akahoshi. I'm a third year of Yasogami High School, as Student Council President and, I also as Shizuka's older brother"

"Really? No wonder, you both are alike" Haruka said

"I hope, no" Shizuka said

"Ouch! Is that how were you thinking about your older brother, Shizuka?" Shinnosuke questioned

"Maybe" Shizuka replied

" _*sigh_ By the way, if you guys wanted to Junes, you guys must be careful, okay?" Shinnosuke said

"Thanks for your concern, Akahoshi-senpai" Yukiko said

"Well then, I must go back now. Bye" Shinnosuke said before left from the entrance

"You luck, you have such a good older brother" Haruka commented

"Yeah… maybe" Shizuka said with a sad expression

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked

"Oh, nothing" Shizuka replied "Anyways, let's go to Junes"

* * *

(Yasogami High School, Main Gates)

"Hmm….! The first day is over~!" Chie said

"But, tomorrow will start to studying again" Haruka told her

"I know and, I don't want to remember that..." Chie say annoyed

"… Hm?" Shizuka responded

Shizuka saw the stranger male student has been waiting them at outside of school gates and then, he tried to talk with someone

"You're Yuki, right?" the strange male student started to speak with Yukiko "Y-You want to go hang out somewhere?"

"W-Who are you?" Yukiko asked with a shock

The stranger male student's bold moves, making all students get attentions on them

"What's up with him? What school's he from?" male student asked curious

"Never mind that he's going for Amagi-san? Man, you'd think he'd at least wait until she's alone to make his move" his friends said

"I bet you a can of TaP he gets knocked out" male student said

"No bet. Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge is?" his friend said

"Um, s-so… are you coming or not?" the strange male student ignored those gossip student and asked again at her

"I-I'm not going…" Yukiko reply refused

"…Fine!" The stranger male student yelled on Yukiko and then ran away from the school gates

"What's wrong with him? He just yelled and then ran away from us" Shizuka say confused

"Who knows" Chie said

"Wh-What did he want from me?" Yukiko ask confused

"Obviously, he was asking you out on a date" Chie said

"Really?" Yukiko asked

"He was definitely asking you for a date, Amagi" Souji said

"Don't tell me, you weren't realizing it…Oh well. Then again, he calling you 'Yuki' all of sudden. That sound creepy" Shizuka commented

"Yeah, that was way over the top" Chie said

"Yo, Amagi-san. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh?" the headphone boy said when he was bringing his bicycle and stop by next to them "Man, you're cruel… You got me the same way last year"

"I don't recall doing that" Yukiko said

"Whoa, you serious? So then, you wanna hang out sometime!?" the headphone boy ask excited

"… I'd rather not" Yukiko say refused

"I thought, you had took your lesson to not so hopeful" Shizuka told him

"Yeah, yeah…" the headphone boy say annoyed "Anyways, you three better not pick on the transfer students too much" he said on them as he ride his bicycle and leave them at the school gates

"We're just curios, is all-!" Chie shouted annoyance at him

"Leave him be, Satonaka. He just jealous at them" Shizuka commented

"U-Um, I'm sorry for dragging you two into this…" Yukiko apologized to the twins

"It's fine" Souji said calmly

"C'mon, let's go. Everyone's staring" Chie said and, they're quick leaving from the school gates

* * *

(Around of School Zone)

They were walking around of School Zone as Chie talking with Souji and Haruka

"Ah… so you guys came because of your parent's job. Haha, I thought it was something way more serious" Chie said curiosity "There really is nothing, huh?"

"No, this place's nice than the city's" Souji said

"And, the air's so clean too" Haruka said

"That's what makes it nice, but there is nothing much we can show to people from outside. Though, there is something from Mt. Yasogami… I think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kind a famous" Chie said

"How about the Amagi Inn?" Shizuka asked

"Oh right! There's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!" Chie said remember

"Huh? That's just an old Inn…" Yukiko said

"No way, it's been I all sorts a magazines as hidden treasure" Chie said excitedly "It's a great inn! It's been going for generations and Yukiko here is going to take over someday. Their inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going"

"You're overreacting, Satonaka-san" Shizuka told her "But, that's true then, Amagi-san will take over that Inn someday"

"… I don't think that's entirely true" Yukiko said nervously

"So, tell me, Souji-kun. You think Yukiko's cute, huh?" Chie asked

"It's hard to say" Souji said calm

"Why you don't say 'she's cute'" Haruka teased on him with a low voice and Souji sighed

"Ohhh, sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot right in front of her" Chie apologized on him and Souji nodded it

"Come on… Don't start this again…" Yukiko say annoyed

"She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?" Chie said

"C-Come on, stop it" Yukiko say hesitated "Y-You shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend!"

"Why are you hesitated?" Shizuka questioned

"Wait, n-no! What I meant to say was, I-I don't need a boyfriend! Geez… Chie" Yukiko say annoyed

"Hahaha! Sorry, I'm sorry. But this is our chance to talk to someone from the big city, and you barely said a word!" Chie said excitedly

" _*chuckle_ but, we can talk a lot, right?" Haruka chuckled

"You're right. Hahaha" Chie say agreed

"Hm? What's that?" Shizuka said after she saw the crime scene at nearby

They decided to look at the crime scene

"So that high schooler left school early, and as she came down this street…" the shopping housewife said

"Wow. Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna?" the spectating housewife said

"I wanted to see it too" shopping housewife said curious

"Uh, you got here too late… The police and fire department took it down just a moment ago" the spectating housewife said

"Well, I think it's terrifying. I can't believe a dead body showed up around here" the shopping housewife said

"Wait… What she just said!?" Chie yell shocked after, she heard that info

"A dead body" Shizuka told her with a calm expression

At the same time, Dojima has saw them and walking into their direction

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Dojima asked them

"We're just passing by" Souji answered

"Huh… I should have figured that'd happen, that damn principal. We told him not to let them through here" Dojima said annoyance

"… You know this guy?" Chie asked

"Yup" Haruka said

"I'm Detective Dojima, they guardian. Uhh... Well, how should I say this … I hope you get along with them" Dojima said "But you four really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home"

"Oh, yeah. We will" Haruka said

"Good. Well then, I should go back"

Before Dojima wanted back to inside the crime scene, the young detective just passing by them in hurry

"Ngh… Uuurrghh" the young detective felt sick and then, vomited

"Disgusting" Shizuka commented

"Err… You don't need to comment about that stuff, Shizuka" Chie told her uneasy

"Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office!?" Dojima yelled

"I-I'm sorry… Nngh…" the young detective apologized

" _*sigh_ Go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information!" Dojima said and went back and, the young detective quick following him

"Was this what that announcement was about?" Chie ask worried

"I guess…" Shizuka said

"What do they mean… it was hanging from the antenna?" Yukiko ask confused

"But, about someone has been dying like that…That was so cruel" Haruka said sadly

"I agree" Souji say agreed

"Hey, guys…? Why don't we go to Junes some other time?" Chie told them uneasy

"Good idea…" Yukiko nodded it

"Yeah, that would be the best… for now" Shizuka say agreed

"Alright then, we're taking off starting tomorrow neighbor, let's do our best!" Chie said

"Yeah!" Haruka exclaimed

"See you tomorrow" Shizuka said. The the girls are leaving Souji and Haruka in front of the crime scene

"We should go back home too before, uncle scold on us" Haruka said

"Yeah" Souji replied but, he look at the crime scene _"I wonder, what's going on in here"_

"Souji-Niichan! Hurry up!" Haruka yelled on him for call him

"Yeah, I'll be there" Souji said and walked to Haruka, who was already leaving him behind

* * *

 **The new chapter has updated! I hope everyone enjoy it!**

 **Please do not forget to, Favorite/Follow/Preview!**

 **Thank you for reading this fanfiction!**


	3. Ft3: The Start of Midnight Channel

**The new chapter has update! I hope everyone enjoy it.**

 **For, Haruka's case it'll be appearing sooner (at another new chapters of course).**

* * *

(Evening, Dojima's House)

"I wonder if Dad's not coming home again tonight…" Nanako said sadly

" _Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quite suburb. Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba."_ The announcer said and, showing the picture of School Zone

"That was road, we're pass by earlier, right?" Haruka said and Souji nodded as, yes

" _The deceased has been identified as Ms Mayumi Yamano, a 27-year-old announcer at the local the television station. The initial results of the Inaba Police Department's investigation have revealed"_ the announcer said and then, shown the picture of Mayumi Yamano, the announcer, on television

"Ah! The Inaba Police Department! Th-That's where Dad works!" Nanako shocked but suddenly, she turned silent

"It'll be okay, Nanako-Chan. So, don't worry" Haruka tried to cheerful her

"… I know. That's his job, so this stuff happens" Nanako replied

" _The body was found hanging from large television antenna atop a local resident's roof. Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the death is an accident or homicide, a thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow"_ the announcer has finished his report and now, changed into the commercial

" _Hanging on the antenna? That was really a bizarre murdered…"_ Souji thought

"They found her on the roof? That's scary…" Nanako said afraid

But suddenly, the commercial of Junes has been appearing on television

"Oh! It's Junes" Nanako exclaimed

" _At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!"_ after Junes's commercial finished and song ending about Junes

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako singing Junes's commercial lyrics with cheerful expression

"Wow, Nanako-chan! Your voice is so good!" Haruka clamped her both palms together and, commented praise

"Hee-Hee, I'm the best one in my class!" Nanako say pleased

"Seriously? That was so cool, Nanako-chan! I think, you'll become a marvelous singer" Haruka exclaimed cheerful

"R-Really?" Nanako asked curious

"Yup!" Haruka said and, stared at Souji "Right, Souji-Niichan?"

"Yeah. I'm sure, you can" Souji said with a soft smile

" _*giggle_ thank you!" Nanako exclaimed happy and, continued to singing with a same lyrics again

* * *

(Early Morning 04/13/2011. School Zone)

Souji and Haruka walked to the school but suddenly, the same person with his bicycle has been passed by them, in condition uncontrolled on his bicycle and then…

 _*DUARK_

"S-Someone…"

… Jump into the trash can

"… Shall we help him?" Haruka asked

"Yeah" Souji said flatly

The twins decided to help him out from the trash can

"Whem, you two are saved me. Thanks!" the headphone boy said relief

"No problem" Souji said

"…Oh yeah, that's right. You two are that transfer students, Souji Seta and Haruka Seta" the headphone boy say remembered

"Ah, you're remember. I thought, you were just sleeping at class yesterday" Haruka said

"Hahaha, you can say that. Oh yeah. I'm Yosuke Hanamura, nice to meet ya" Yosuke said

"Nice to meet you too, Hanamura-san" Haruka said with a soft smile

"Y-Yeah…" Yosuke said a bit hesitate _"Damn. She's so cute…"_ he thought

"By the way, are you okay? That was quite hurts than before" Souji asked

"O-Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine" Yosuke quickly replied

"Really? Thank goodness" Haruka said, making Yosuke's face turning a faint red

"B-By the way" Yosuke shook his head and changed the topic "Did you two hear about the incident from yesterday? They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna! You think it was some kind a warning? There's now way something that weird could've been an accident"

"You might be right" Souji said

"Yeah. That was scared…" Haruka said a bit afraid

"Yeah. Dangling a dead body over a roof like that… That's just messed up. Then again, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place" Yosuke said

"Oh, no! We should hurry go to school before, we're late" Haruka told them after, she look at her wristwatch

"Oh yeah, you're right. You two wanna ride?" Yosuke offered them

"Well…" Haruka responded a bit worry

"That wouldn't be safe, if both of us ride on that…" Souji said "And, don't worry. We'll run to the school"

* * *

(Earlier Morning. Yasogami High School, Class 2-2)

"Good morning, Akahoshi-san"

Haruka greeting to Shizuka was sitting on her seat. Shizuka's bench was located at behind of Haruka's bench

"Good morning and, please just call me 'Shizuka'. You know, me and Shin-Nii have an same last names" Shizuka said

"Okay then, Shizuka-san" Haruka say pleased "And, you can call me 'Haruka'"

"Fair enough" Shizuka said "….Hanamura, did you use a perfume? Because, your smell is like a trashes"

"N-No. I didn't use any of it! I'm very serious…!" Yosuke replied a bit panic

"Okay. I hope, that wasn't another part of bad luck from yours" Shizuka said flatly and then, she didn't ask on him again

" _Damn...That was so close"_ Yosuke thought relieved

* * *

(After School)

Today, all classes had finished. Haruka and Shizuka were going to the student council's office for a while and, Yosuke decided to talk with Souji

"So, you getting used to this place?" Yosuke asked

"Yeah" Souji said simple

"Wow, that was fast" Yosuke said "There isn't much to do here compared to the big city, but there is that certain… something you can't get anywhere else. The air's clean, the food's great… Oh, you know about the local delicacy?"

"Local Delicacy?" Souji asked

"Yeah! It's grilled steak, man! Like that's anything special, huh?" Yosuke say excited "I know a place where you can get it cheap. Wanna come? You helped me out this morning, so it's on me"

"What about me, huh? No apologies? My 'Trial of the Dragon'" Chie said when, she walked to them and glanced at the headphone boy with dangerous stare

"Urgh… You always come around when I'm talking about food" the headphone said annoyed

"Well, that's fair enough, right?" Shizuka said from behind him, along with Haruka

"Woah! When you guys come back!?" Yosuke ask surprised

"After, Satonaka-san has speak about her DVD" Haruka said sheepishly

"And, lucky. We had met with Shin-Nii at upstairs" Shizuka crossed her arms and said "Back to the topic about Satonaka's DVD. Hanamura, you must pay a grilled steak for her as your responsibility.

"Wait- Why?" Yosuke questioned confuse

"Because, it's all your fault" Shizuka said and look at the twins "Do you twins think so too?" she asked

"I do feel sorry, for someone has been losing her precious DVD forever" Souji nodded it

"Me too" Haruka said agreement

"See!? Even Souji, Haruka and, Shizuka have understood how I feel" Chie said relief

"Yeah but, that's not mean, I should pay the food for you!" Yosuke yelled

"Ah… I see. So you don't want to responsibility on her. How cruel you are" Shizuka said with a devilish smile from her face

"What-? No, I mean-"

"Oh! How about it, Yukiko? Don't you think he should treat us, too?"

Chie said before Yosuke had finished his line

"I'll pass… I don't want to gain any more weight. I need to help out at the inn today, anyway" Yukiko said when, she held the bag and stood up from her seat

"Wow, Yukiko-san! You started training to take over the business?" Yosuke commented at Yukiko

"It's not like that! I'm just helping out when it gets busy. Well, I should be on my way" Yukiko answered him and walking to outside of classroom

"Oh well. We should get going too" Chie said

"Huh? Do I seriously have to treat four people?" Yosuke asked

* * *

(Junes Food Court)

"THIS is the cheap place you were talking about? They don't have grilled steak here" Chie complained at him because, Yosuke was bringing everyone to the Junes. Yosuke brought some sodas and meals for everyone on the table and then sit

"Yeah, well, once you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change my plans" Yosuke said

"At least. He had paid to buying a drinks and meals for us" Shizuka said

"Yeah. But still, that's no reason to take to your place" Chie said

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything" Yosuke told her

"Your place?" Souji questioned

"Oh, right. I haven't told you two yet, huh? I moved here from another city about six months back" Yosuke told him

"So you had been moved here before I was" Souji said

"Yeah, this location just opened up, and my dad was assigned to manage it, so our entire family came out here" Yosuke said "Oh, Akahoshi too from the city, right?"

"Yeah" Shizuka said "I moved here when, I was still in middle school because, my father's work as detective"

"Detective? Just like my uncle" Haruka said

"Yeah and… I don't want to talk about it" Shizuka say irritated "… I wonder, about the Shopping District's condition right now. That place's becoming like the ghost town…"

"Yeah… It's only been half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't been to the local shopping district much since. A lot of stores there started closing and… Oh, uh…" Chie said nervously on her last sentence

"Sorry, Hanamura… I'm not intend to…" Shizuka apologized

"… You can't blame it all on Junes, can you?" Yosuke said

"What's this all about?" Souji questioned

"Well-"

"Hey… It's Konishi-senpai!"

Before Chie want to finished her words. Suddenly, Yosuke exclaimed when, he has saw the girl in Junes apron was taking her seat

"Sorry, be right back" Yosuke stood from his seat and ran off towards to the girl in apron

"She's pretty" Haruka commented praise

"Who's she? Hanamura's girlfriend?" Souji asked

"Ha, ha, he wishes" Chie laughed before, she started to explain "That's Saki Konishi. Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district. I think she's working here part-time though"

"I bet, Konishi-senpai just treat Hanamura like the little brother" Shizuka said

"Do you think so?" Souji asked

"Hah, no doubt it" Shizuka said

After, Yosuke and the girl in apron by the name Saki Konishi, has been walking into Souji's group's bench.

"Hello, Konishi-senpai" Shizuka greeting on her

"Oh hello, Aka-chan" Saki greeting back to her with a smile "I surprise. You weren't come here with Akahoshi-kun"

"He was still working at school, as Council President" Shizuka told her

" _*chuckle_ Hahaha. Workaholic as always" Saki commented with a chuckled and then, she look at the twins "Hey, are you two the transfer students? Oh, did you hear about me already?"

"Yeah, I already heard about you, Konishi-Senpai" Souji said

"It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to, huh? I don't see Hana-Chan hanging out with the other guys much" Saki telling him

"Uh- Not necessarily…" Yosuke said nervously

"He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you three get along good" Saki said

"Sure" Haruka said

"Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get nosy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you." Saki teased

"No, he's a good guy" Souji said calmly

"And, kind too" Haruka commented praise

"Ahaha, I know… I'm just kidding" Saki said

"C-C'mon, Senpai. There's no need to worry about something like that" Yosuke say hesitated

"Well, my break's just about over. Back to work I go…Laters" Saki said before she left from Souji's group

"Oh, uh, Senpai…!" Yosuke didn't have chances to saying something to her after, she's left "Ha ha ha, Saki-Senpai says I'm annoying, but she's even nosier than me" Yosuke sitting back into his seat "She has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the same way…"

"See? I told you" Shizuka said at Souji

"I quite surprised. You could prediction this, Akahoshi" Souji commented

"So that's how it is…The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain… Ho, ho, the flame of forbidden love!" Chie said enthusiastic

"And, you don't have to worry about Shin-Nii as your rival. He and Konishi-senpai are just friends" Shizuka explained with a poker face "So… you can invite her for a date"

"Mhmhm… it'll be romantic" Haruka said enthusiastic

"H-Hey! Stop that!" Yosuke yell embarrassed

"And, I have a solution for that. Did you hear of The Midnight Channel?" Chie said

"The Midnight Channel? What's that?" Haruka asked

"The ridiculous urban legend" Shizuka told her

"No! That wasn't the ridiculous urban legend…!" Chie yelled

"So, how does that work?" Souji asked

"Well… You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on rainy night, while you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen and they say that person's your soulmate" Chie tried to explain it

"What? How can you get all excited over such a childish urban legend like that?" Yosuke ask confused

"If you ask me. Only Satonaka-san and bunch of students, who was believing something stupid" Shizuka commented

"So, you two not believe me, huh?" Chie asked annoyance

"No" Yosuke and Shizuka said

"Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out- then you'll see!" Chie say determined and, Souji get attention from Chie's words

"Wait. You haven't tried it yourself?" Souji asked

"Uhh… No" Chie admitted

" _*sigh_ I don't know, how to reply it" Shizuka sighed annoyance

"That beside you know that 'Incident' yesterday? You guys thinks it was murder?" Yosuke changed the subject "Ooh, what if the culprit behind it was still lurking around…? Heehee…"

"Sheesh, you shouldn't joke about stuff like that. Now who's the childish one?" Chie say annoyed "All I am saying is, you guys better try it out tonight. Deal?"

"Yeah, yeah… Deal" Shizuka said with a ignore tone

* * *

(Evening. Dojima's house)

They were sitting on the floor as everyone ate their dinner. Nanako's expression looked sad

"Did you father call?" Souji asked

"No. He always says he will" Nanako said

Suddenly, the in front of door has opened and someone is entering into inside of house

"Oh! He's home!" Nanako exclaimed

"What a day" Dojima complained

"Welcome home, uncle" Haruka said

"Yeah. Did anything happen while I was out?" Dojima asked

"No. You're late again…" Nanako told him

"Sorry… been busy at work" Dojima said and sit on the sofa "Nanako, can you put the news on for me?" Dojima asking Nanako and then, Nanako changed the channel

" _Next, more details in the developing story on the incident in foggy Inaba"_ The announcer reported on television " _Announcer Mayumi Yamano's dead body was found hanging above a house in this isolated rural town. It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved in an affair with Taro Namatame, husband of enka singer Misuzu Hiragi"_

"About yesterday's news, huh?" Haruka said

" _The police plan to investigate this relationship and question any personnel involved with them"_ the announcer continued to his report " _In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with local student who found Ms Yamano's body"_

" _*sigh_ an interview with the kid? _*yawn_ where the hell did they find her?" Dojima commented tiredly

" _What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face?"_ the reporter asked to the female student

" _U-Umm…"_ The female student's face and voice are indistinct. The female student answered reporter's question in uneasy

" _Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?"_ the reporter asked

" _Huh? She was killed?"_ female student said in shock

" _Oh, errr… So did you see anyone suspicion around here?"_ the reporter asked again

" _No, not really…"_ female student answered

" _We heard that you found it when you left school early. Did you have some personal business to take care of?"_ the reporter asked about their privacy to the female student

" _Huh? That's…"_ the female student couldn't answer it

"Don't you think, she looks like Hanamura-san's senpai, right?" Haruka asked

"Now, you mention… probably, yeah" Souji said

" _-a tragedy that occurred near the local shopping district, many storeowners are raising concerns about losing customers as a result"_ the announcer said

"Hmph. If they lose more customers, it'll be because you're making such a stink about it…" Dojima commented

" _It really is a bizarre case isn't it? I mean, hanging someone upside down on an antenna… I'd have to say it's warning or a sign from the culprit"_ the commentator commented about the case

" _Yes, but so far, no one has come forward to take credit for the crime"_ the announcer said

" _*yawn_ Loads of prank calls, though…" Dojima said

" _So the cause of death is still unknown? And they don't have a single suspect yet? Taxpayers' funds are going to a police force who can't even figure out if this is an accident or a homicide?"_ the commentator questioned

" _We'll be right back after these messages"_ the announcer hold the commentator's question and then, change into Junes's commercial

 _"At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!"_ the Junes's commercial

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako singing happily "Hey Dad… Can we go to Junes together sometime" She asked

"..."

"…No?" Nanako asked again and, look at her father. Dojima seems to be asleep

"He's already asleep" Souji said

" _*sigh_ Geez…." Nanako sighed

"Don't worry, Nanako-chan. We can go to Junes another times" Haruka said motherly to her

"Really? Yeah!" Nanako exclaimed happy

"Now, hurry up finishing your dinner" Haruka told her and, Nanako nodded it "You too, Souji-Niichan"

"I know" Souji said and started to eat his dinner

* * *

(Souji's room)

Souji were sitting on the sofa for waiting the Midnight Channel

 _*knock *knock_

Someone has knocked on his door

 _"Are you still up?"_ Haruka asked from outside of his room

"Yeah, I still up and, that door is unlock" Souji said

Haruka coming to inside his room

"I thought, you were already asleep in Nanako's room" Souji said "So, why are you here?"

"Well… I couldn't sleep because... I was still thinking about the Midnight Channel" Haruka explained "If you don't mind… May I join with you, Souji-Niichan?" she requested on him a bit shy

"You can join with me" Souji said with a soft smile

"Really? Yeah!" Haruka exclaimed happy

"Don't so loud" Souji told her

"S-Sorry" Haruka apologized

* * *

(Midnight)

The time is already Midnight but still, nothing happen

"Are you sure, the Midnight Channel will appear?" Haruka asked

"Who knows" Souji said when he was standing in front of the TV " _*sigh_ looks like, this is just a rumored" the silver young man turned back from the TV and look at Haruka "Now, let's us go to sleep. Tomorrow morning, we'll busy at school"

"I agree" Haruka nodded it

Before, they want to disband. Suddenly, the television screen is turning on and show a girl on TV. The girl looked in pain

"I-Impossible! It's actually work" Haruka say shocked "And… is that a girl?"

"Yeah. No doubt it" Souji said with calm expression but inside, he was actually shocked with this phenomenon

The thunder has strike to the pole

"Gah-!" Suddenly, Souji screamed in pain

"What's wrong!?" Haruka ask panicked

"I-I don't know… Grgh…!" Souji said painful

 _" **I am Thou… Thou are I…You're the one who can open this door…"**_ Souji heard the voice from his head and knelt down to the floor

Another thunder has strike to somewhere else

 _"_ _*gasp *gasp_ _"_ Souji gasped heavily

"S-Souji-Niichan!" Haruka helped Souji to stand up "Are you okay? Did you hurt?"

"Y-Yeah… I'm okay" Souji replied weakly "I just heard... someone has talked to me"

"Huh?" Haruka responded confuse

"No, it's nothing" Souji shook his head "How about the Midnight channel?" he asked

The twins look into the TV. It seems the channel has disappeared

"It's gone… Then again, that was quite surprising" Haruka commented it

Souji stare to the TV and ignore her comments. Suddenly, he decided to touching the screen

"W-What?"

After Souji touched the screen, his left hand can enter into the screen

"How can you…" Haruka trailed off in shock

"W-Wooahh!"

"!"

Without the warning. Someone has been dragging Souji into the TV and half of his body is still here, Haruka hurry to helping him and pull him out from the screen

 _ ***BRUK**_

"Ouch-!"

Finally, Souji came out from the TV and his head hit the table. Haruka fell to the floor after, she was pulled him out from the screen

"Urgh… It's hurt…" Souji said as he rubbed his head

"S-Souji-Niichan. Are you okay?" Haruka ask worried

"Yeah, somehow …" Souji replied

 _"Hey, are you two okay?"_ Nanako asked them from outside

"I-I'm sorry. Did we wake you up?" Haruka asked

 _"I hear loud noise voice from my room…"_ Nanako replied

"S-Sorry about that, Nanako-chan" Haruka say apologized

 _"Haruka-san… Are you going to sleep with me?"_ Nanako asked

"Of course. I'll over there soon" Haruka said

 _"Okay. Well Good night"_ Nanako said and go back to her room

"… What's going on here?" Haruka ask confused

"I too don't know" Souji said calm "Let's go to sleep…"

"Yeah… Although, it's hard to forgetting about this" Haruka said uneasy

"For tell the truth... Me too" Souji said

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoy it! Please do not forget to: Favorite/Follow/Preview  
**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfiction!**

 **Have Fun~!**


	4. Ft4: The Start of TV World

**Another new chapters has updated!**

 **I hope everyone enjoy it!**

* * *

(Early Morning 04/14/2011. Samegawa Flood Plain)

Today's raining. The twins were walking to the school as both of them had held their umbrellas

"Your head still hurt?" Haruka asked

"No, my head is alright now" Souji said

"Are you sure? I mean, I was pulling you out from the screen and then, thrown you to the table…Sorry" Haruka ask worried and apologizing

"If you didn't help me yesterday. I pretty sure, I can't get out from unknown place at inside of TV" Souji said with a smile "Thank you, Haruka"

"No problem! I always helping you not matter what" Haruka replied with a cheerful expression. Souji nods her with a smile

" _But this is strange…"_ Souji thought serious _"Since when, I've had power to enter into inside the TV? About the voice from last night… Is that my voice?"_

"Souji-Niichan"

Souji snapped from his thoughts after Haruka called him

"Hm?" Souji responded

"About yesterday… Do you want to tell them?" Haruka asked

"… I don't think everyone will believe with the fairy tale stories so easily" Souji said

"I agree" Haruka nodded agreement

"Perfect timing! Sorry, move on!"

"S-Satonaka-san!?"

Haruka exclaimed in surprise when Chie ran over to Souji and forced herself onto inside his umbrella

"Haah… Finally! Thanks for let me in, Souji-kun" Chie said relief

"No problem, but, where's your umbrella?" Souji asked

"Well…" Chie responded nervously

"Hm? You don't have one, Satonaka-san?" Haruka asked

"No, I did have my own, but I saw this kung fu movie where they used an umbrella to pull off some sweet moves" Chie explained "And… I accidentally broke mine trying to mimic the movie"

"Oh… okay" Haruka said

"By the way… did you guys see it!?" Chie asked

"We did" Souji replied

"Aha, do tell. But the person it showed…" Chie said "Never mind. I'll save it for when the others are around. We're gonna be late for school"

"Good idea" Haruka nodded agreement "Come on, let's go"

They walked to the school together but suddenly, Chie's expression looked awkward and then, she stopped

"Oh… U-Uhh…" Chie responded uneasy

"What's wrong?" Souji asked

"Uhh… I-It's kinda awkward to only bring this up now, but… we're pretty close here…" Chie said uneasy "U-Um, I gonna just go ahead and run the rest of the way!"

"No, no! If you do that, you'll catch a cold" Haruka waved her right hand and told her in worry

"Oh…R-Right. Good point, Haruka!" Chie say agreed "If I catch a cold, it could spread… and that'd suck for everyone!"

"Hmhm…" Haruka responded agreement

"Yeah, I think I'll keep going with you guys. Hahahahah…." Chie exclaimed

"Sure" Souji said

* * *

(After School. Yasogami High School, Class 2-2)

"What's with the body being hung upside-down? That's so freaky!" the short girl said

"Is it supposed to be like, mimicking an execution? It's messed up…" the sitting girl said

"My senpai told me it was a third-year named Saki Konishi who found the body" the short girl told her

Souji and Haruka heard those two female students were gossiping about the news. Suddenly, Yosuke walked into them

"Yo. U-Um…" Yosuke tried to talk something with them

"Hm? What's wrong, Hanamura-san?" Haruka asked

"Well…" Yosuke still hesitate to tell something on them

"Hm?" Haruka responded confuse

"It's, uh, it's not really that important, but…" Yosuke trailed off

"But?" Souji asked

"Well, yesterday on TV, I…" Yosuke stopped his speaks in anxiety "Oh, uhh… Never mind. Look, I'll tell you later. Ahaha…"

"…." Haruka look at Yosuke with worried expression from her face

"Yosuke, did you hear the rumor?" Chie said when she walked into them "Konishi-senpai supposedly the one who discovered that body"

"I wonder if that's why she looked so down… She doesn't seem to be at school today either" Yosuke say worried

"Huh? Hey Yukiko, are you helping out at the inn today too?" Chie asked when, Yukiko stood up from her seat

"Things are really out of hand right now… I'm sorry" Yukiko apologized and then leave from the classroom

"Is it just me, or does Amagi-san seem way stressed out today?" Yosuke asked

"I guess they're running her ragged…" Chie say worried

"Shizuka-san? Are you want go back home?" Haruka asked when Shizuka stood up from her seat

"No. I shall go to the student council's office and then, to the Amagi Inn" Shizuka said with a frustrated expression

"Wait, why?" Chie questioned

"For part-timer" Shizuka explained simple "Well then, I should go now"

"Hold on! How about-"

"I'll e-mail you later"

Shizuka told her before she's left from the classroom

"She seems frustrated" Yosuke commented

"By the way, did you see… it… last night?" Chie asked them

"Huh?" Yosuke responded a bit nervous "Uh, well… What about you?" he asked back

"I did! I seriously saw a girl!" Chie exclaimed "But… my soulmate's a girl? What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned

"I don't know... it's strange" Haruka said uneasy "Erm... do you know, who it was?" she asked

"Nope. I couldn't quite tell who it was, but it was a girl for sure…" Chie said "Her hair was brown, about shoulder length. She was wearing our school uniform, and…"

"Hey… I think that's the same persona I saw" Yosuke stopped her explanation and then, said "I couldn't make out that much detail, though. The image I saw was much blurrier"

"Wait, so you saw it too!?" Chie ask shocked

"Which mean, we saw the same girl last night?" Haruka questioned

"Wait a sec. Does that mean… we have the same soulmate?" Chie asked

"How should I know?" Yosuke said and changed his stare to Souji "How about you, Souji? Did you see it?"

"I did and…"

Souji explaining about what happened on him last night. After, Souji had explained it on them, they seems not believe at him

"It sounds like we all saw the same person…But weird voice, what was that about getting sucked into your TV?" Yosuke say confused

"B-But, that was true! I saw, Souji-Niichan's hand has entered into the screen! I'm really serious...!" Haruka told him with yell

"W-Woah! Calm down Haruka-san" Yosuke calming her down "I want to believe you but... It's kinda hard to believe something like that so quickly" and then, he look at Souji "Anyway, Souji. Were you that tired last night? You must've just fallen asleep in front of your TV" he asked

"I didn't think, I was tired last night" Souji said

"Seriously? Or maybe, a dream?" Yosuke asked

" _It wasn't a dream too…."_ Souji thought

"Oh yeah, I think so. That'd be one interesting dream, though. I like the part where you got stuck' cause your TV was too small. That's pretty realistic. If it had been bigger-" Chie started to remember something "Oh, that's reminds me. Our family's been talking about buying a bigger TV"

"Oh yeah? Well, flat screen TVs are definitely in these days. Wanna go check' em out on the way back? We're beefing up our electronics department this month" Yosuke said

"Oh, definitely! My parents don't know anything about electronic, and I've just gotta see my kung-fu movies on the big screen! Hwa-taaa" Chie say excited and, showing them the kung fu style in front of them

"We've got some pretty big ones in stock. I bet they'd be big enough for you to fit into, hehe" Yosuke teased

Yosuke and Chie started to talk about the TVs

"Just like you said, Souji-Niichan... They aren't believe on us" Haruka said a bit sad

* * *

(Junes Electronic Section)

They decided to go to Junes's Electronic Section

"Wow, this is huge! And… Holy Crap, it's expensive! Who buys something like this?" Chie yell shocked when, she saw the large TV and the prices

"I dunno… Rich folks? Honestly, not many people shop for TV's here. That's why we don't have clerks around" Yosuke said

"Huh…Not worth trying then, I guess. Well, at least looking's free" Chie said

Suddenly, Chie and Yosuke stepped forward to the large TV and try to touching the screen but, nothing happen

"… Nope, can't get in. Figures" Yosuke said

"Haha, this proves it. It was all just a dream" Chie say agreed

"Besides, these flat-screen TVs are so thin, you'd just end up on the other side… Argh, what am I saying!?" Yosuke say worried "So, Chie. What kind of TV are you guys in the market for?" he asked

"They said they wanted one that's cheap. You got any suggestions?" Chie asked

Yosuke and Chie moved to the another TV for showing Chie the medium size of TV

" _*sigh_ they're already forgetting about us" Haruka sighed

"Let's leave them be" Souji said as he look at the large TV

"Souji-Niichan, let me try to touch it" Haruka said and Souji nodded it

When, Haruka touched the screen, it's nothing happen

"I couldn't enter it…" Haruka said

"…."

Souji decided to touching the screen with his right hand and, it's actually work. His hand has entered into the TV

"No doubt it. That is actually a real…" Haruka commented

"I'll try to go to inside" Souji said

"S-Souji-Niichan, don't!" Haruka yelled to stop him

"Oh yeah, Yu, what kind of TV do you-"

Suddenly, Yosuke remained silent. After, he saw Souji's right arm has been entering into the TV's screen

"Huh? Something wrong, Yosuke?" Chie asked and look at the same direction

"I-Is his arm… In the TV…?" Yosuke ask confused

"Whoa…Uhhh… Is that some kind a… new model? L-Like with a new function?" Chie ask confused

"Hell no!" Yosuke said

Yosuke and Chie run into them

"You gotta be kidding me… Did Souji really stick his hand through the screen?" Chie asked curios

"Yeah...He did" Haruka said

"Oh man… This is for real… That's some magic trick, man! So how's it work, huh!? What's the magician's secret" Yosuke asked between worry and curious

"This isn't a magic trick, Hanamura-san…" Haruka told him

"…."

Suddenly, Souji put his head into inside the TV

"S-Souji-Niichan!" Haruka yell shocked

"H-Hey, don't do that! What're you doing!?" Yosuke yell worried

"Oh my God!" Chie yell worried

"… _I see something from inside here"_ Souji said from inside the TV

"W-What do you mean, 'Inside'!?" Yosuke ask worried

"What's it?" Haruka finally calmed down and then questioned

 _"There's empty space inside"_ Souji said

"W-What do you mean, 'empty space'!?" Chie ask worried

"And?" Haruka asked

 _"It seems very spacious in here"_ Souji said

"W-What do you mean 'spacious'!?" Yosuke asked

"I mean, what's going on!?" Chie ask worried

"Holy crap… I-I think is all too much for my bladder…" Yosuke say panicked

"What the-? Are you gonna pee your pants!?" Chie ask shocked

"I've been holding it in all day! I haven't had a chance to go…Aaargh! Can't…hold it… anymore…!" Yosuke said and then hurry go to the bathroom

But suddenly, Yosuke has come back

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked

"C-Customers! They're coming!" Yosuke told them

"What!? But we've got a guy half stuck in the TV here! W-What're we gonna do!?" Chie say worried

Yosuke and Chie run around in panicked

"Calm down, you two!"

Haruka tried to calm them down but accidentally…

"Huh? Wait!"

 _ ***DUARK**_

"Wooaahh-!"

The both of them have hit to each other and then, they're enter into inside the TV

* * *

(Unknown Location)

.

.

.

 _ ***BRUK**_

After they were falling from the large television at Junes. Yosuke, Chie and Souji fell to the ground really hard and Haruka landed safety to the ground

"Souji-Niichan. Are you okay?" Haruka asked

"Yeah…" Souji said

"Ow… I landed right in my wallet" Yosuke said

Everyone get up from their spots

"Where the heck are we?" Chie asked "What is this place? Some place inside Junes?"

"Hell no" Yosuke said "I mean go through a TV… in fact, what's going on here?"

"So… Uh… We're still alive right?" Chie ask worried

"Yes. We're still alive" Haruka said

"Are you guys okay?" Souji asked

"I think my butt's cracked now…" Yosuke said

"Of course it is!" Chie say annoyed

"Whoa!" Yosuke shouted in shock

"W-What now!? Did you wet you pants!?" Chie ask shocked

"No, stupid! Look around!" Yosuke yelled on her

They're looking around them and… this place is looks like the TV studio

"Is this… a studio?" Chie asked

"I think so" Souji said

"And, is this a fog? this is so thick…" Haruka said

"There's no place like this in Inaba is there?" Chie ask confused

"Hell no… This place is huge…" Yosuke said

"What're we gonna do?" Chie asked

"Let's us looking around here" Souji said

"Huh? B-But…Look, we need to get home and-!" Chie look around but can't find the exit "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked

"Wait a minute… Which way did we come in from, I don't see a way in… or out!" Chie explained in panic

"What? That can't be right! H-How could that be!?" Yosuke ask panicked

"I don't know! Don't ask me! I can't take this anymore! I wanna go home!" Chie yelled at him

"Okay… so how!?" Yosuke yelled

"Calm down, Hanamura-san, Satonaka-san. This isn't time for you guys to debate" Haruka calming them down

"O-Oh yeah, you're right" Yosuke say agreed

"Let's us check around here for way to get out" Souji said

"Y-Yeah, an exit! We need to find one!" Yosuke say agreed

"Is there really a way outta here?" Chie ask worried

"We got in… so we must be able to get out somehow" Yosuke said

"That's true, but…" Chie said worried

"Don't worry, Satonaka-san. We'll find the exit, for sure" Haruka tried to cheer her up

"Y-Yeah, you're right. I glad, you're here" Chie said relief and Haruka nodded to Chie with a pleasure expression

* * *

(Unknown Department)

They were walking around in this unknown world and suddenly, they have arrived at building looks like the department

"What is this place? It feels different from where we were before…" Chie asked

"It looks like we're in some kind a building, but… Damn, this fog's so thick, I can hardly see" Yosuke said

"Are you sure we're not wandering farther away?" Chie ask worried

"I can't be positive, but we've gotta trust instinct a little" Yosuke said

"I know, but…" Chie trailed off

"Why don't we check at inside? We might be can finding the exit from there" Souji said

"Yeah…" Yosuke said uneasy

* * *

(Inside)

Souji and Yosuke were coming into inside of department but, something is different about this fog. The fog seems lighter than before

"Hey, is it me or is the fog lighter here?" Yosuke asked

"You're right. This fog is lighter than outside" Souji said

Yosuke look at his cellphone

"No service. What a surprise" Yosuke said and put back his cellphone to his pocket pants

"Can't you guys slow down a little? It's hard enough to see where you're going…" Chie said on them along with Haruka when Souji and Yosuke turned back in shock

"Huh? What's wrong?" Chie asked and, Haruka turned back as well

"Satonaka-san, look behind you" Haruka said

Chie turned back and saw, the faceless posters on the walls

"Huh? What the…!?" Chie say shocked "It's dead end! There's no exit!"

"It keeps getting creepier and creepier the further we go…" Yosuke said anxiety "Argh! I can't hold it any longer… My bladder's gonna explode!"

Yosuke run in hurry to the wall

"Yosuke!? What're you doing!?" Chie asked and Haruka look away from him

"I gotta let it out before I piss my pants!" Yosuke said

"You're going here!? Oh, you have got to be kidding" Chie said

"T-Turn around! I can't go if everyone's watching!" Yosuke yelled on them

.

.

.

"Aargh! I can't do it! It's all your fault if my bladder bursts!" Yosuke yell annoyed on them

"Like I care" Chie said "Anyways… what's with this room?"

"Look at this posters. Their faces are all cut out…" Haruka said

"Yeah, like someone really hate this person" Chie say agreed

Yosuke walked to the chair and rope at the above

"Dude… this chair and rope… That kind of arrangement is never good…" Yosuke say worried

"That tied in noose is this… a scarf?" Haruka asked

"Probably" Souji said

"N-Now what should we do?" Chie asked anxiety

"Let's us go back where we came" Souji said

"Y-Yeah and, look somewhere else for an exit" Chie say agreed

They want to go to outside but suddenly, Yosuke stopped

"Hey… I think I've seen that poster before" Yosuke said

"Who CARES!? Let's go! I am sick of this place!" Chie yelled

"And… I'm not feeling so good…" Haruka said tired

"Now you mention it, me too" Yosuke say agreed

"Me either" Chie say agreed

" _Could this be due to this places or oppressive atmosphere is?"_ Souji thought

"Let's go back" Yosuke said

* * *

(Back to the Unknown Place)

"Whew… We finally made it back…" Chie say relieved "Wait what's that?" the green jacket girl exclaimed after, she saw something

"Th-There's something over there!" Yosuke exclaimed

The small silhouette has been standing in front of them and then, walking into them

"What is this thing? A monkey? A bear?" Chie ask confused

"I think, it's a bear and…. This bear is cute" Haruka explained with a blush from her face

"Yeah… Maybe" Chie said unsure

"What in the world?" Yosuke said

"T-That's what I wanna know! Who are you guys?" The mysterious bear ask hesitated

" _*gasp_ it talked!" Chie gasped in shock "W-What are you!? Y-You wanna fight!?" she threatened

"D-Don't yell at me like that…" the mysterious bear reply terrified

"Satonaka-san, don't threat that bear! The violence wasn't a good answer to the poor bear" Haruka told her "I'm sorry about my friend, Mr. Bear. We don't have intention to scaring you" she tried to conform at the bear

"A-Are you sure?" the mysterious bear asked

"Yeah" Haruka said and the mysterious bear looked a bit relief "If you don't mind. May we ask you something?"

"Sure" the mysterious bear said

"What is this place?" Souji started to ask

"This place is what it is. It doesn't have a name, it's where I live" the mysterious bear said

"You… lived here?" Yosuke asked

"If I was you guys, I'd hurry back to the other side. Someone's been throwing people in here. It's a big headache" the mysterious bear said

 _"Wait a sec…'_ _Throwing people in'?"_ Souji thought

"Huh? Throwing people in? What're you talking about?" Yosuke ask confused

"I dunno who's doing it! I just want them to think before they go doing things like that!" the mysterious bear yelled

"Hey, what's your problem? What gives YOU the right to yell at us like that!? What ARE you!? Where are we!?" Chie yelled back

And then, the mysterious bear has scared again

"Calm down, Satonaka-san" Haruka said

"How am I supposed to calm down!? I mean, what the heck's going on here!?" Chie yelled with a full questions

The mysterious bear run to Souji for hid behind him and Haruka pet on the bear's head to calming him down

"I already told you… A-Anyways, you should hurry back" that mysterious bear told them

"What it comes down to is, you want us to get outta here, right?" Yosuke started to annoy at the mysterious bear "Well, so do we! We just don't know how, dammit!"

"Uurgh! That's why I'm saying I'll let you out!" the mysterious bear yelled back

"Like I keep saying, we don't know where the frickin' exit- Wait what?" Yosuke stopped to yelling on him

The mysterious bear tap to the floor two times and then the three old TVs appear out of nowhere in front of them

"What the hell!?" Yosuke shocked

"W-Where did those TVs come from!?" Chie ask shocked

Everyone look at TV and the mysterious bear has moved to behind them

"Don't tell me, this TVs is an exit?" Souji questioned

"Okay, now go, go outta here! I'm busy bear!" The mysterious bear said as it try to pushing them into the TVs

"What's going on now!? Whoa! Hey, what're you doing!?" Chie asked

"S-Stop pushing!" Yosuke yelled

* * *

(Evening, Junes Electronic Section)

"Huh? Is this?" Chie asked

"Did we… make it back?" Yosuke asked

Everyone stand up from the floor and sounds of announcement is hearing around them

 **"** _ **Attention, shoppers. Our daily limited time sale will now begin at the side dish area on the first floor. Why not try the delicious, fresh produce Junes picked for you dish for the dinner tonight? All ages are invited to take advantage of this incredible bargain"**_ the store announcement said

"Crap, it's already that late!?" Yosuke say realized

"Looks like we were in there for quite a while" Chie said

"Yeah… and, I too glad we've come back to here again" Haruka said relief

"That's right, now I remember where I saw that poster before" Yosuke said remember "Look over there! That's the poster we saw" he pointed to the poster of Misuzu Hiiragi

"Misuzu Hiiragi, the enka singer" Souji said

"Hey, you're right, they're the same I couldn't tell before without the face, but it was Misuzu Hiiragi…" Chie said "She's been all over the news lately. Something about… her husband having an affair with that announcer lady who died the other day"

"Hey, so does that mean?" Yosuke asked "That weird room we saw… Could it be related to that Yamano lady's death? Now that I think about it… there was that creepy hanging from the ceiling"

"You might be right" Souji said

"Yargh, stop! No more! We gotta stop talking about this. I'm gonna wipe what happened today from my brain. I don't think my poor heart can take anymore" Yosuke said

"I'm feeling chill too…" Chie said uneasy "Let's go home… I wanna lie down and rest"

Everyone decided to go back home

* * *

(Evening, Dojima's Residence)

"We're home" Souji greeting

"Oh welcome home you two" Dojima greeting back

The twins sitting on the floor. Now, they've felt exhausted because of today's bizarre events

"Uh-Hmm… Well, I doubt you'd know…But have you two heard anything about a student named Saki Konishi?" Dojima asked

"She is the one who discovered the body, right?" Souji said

"Yeah, it's true" Dojima said

"Did something happen with her?" Haruka asked

"To be honest… We got a call from her family. She's disappeared" Dojima explained, making the twins shocks

"W-Wait, seriously?" Haruka asked in shock

"Her family said that when we get call. We've got people looking for her, but she hasn't been found yet" Dojima said " _*sigh_ Work just keeps pilling up…" he sighed tiredly

" _I hope, she's okay"_ Haruka thought hopeful

" _And now, more on the case still casting a shadow over the foggy town of Inaba. Not long ago, television announcer Mayumi Yamano was found dead in the small town"_ the announcer said and shown Mayumi Yamano's picture " _Up until now, her whereabouts prior to her death had been unknown, but the police investigation had found that she had staying in the region's famous Amagi Inn"_

" _The Amagi Inn? Is that place where Amagi-san's family runs?"_ Haruka thought realized

" _She had apparently been staying there alone. Perhaps she was taking a vacation to recover from her ordeal?"_ the announcer said

" _Oh yes, the Amagi Inn! Their hot springs are first-rate. The manager's teenager daughter also works there, and it's rumored that she'll take over the inn this spring. If that happens, she'll be one of the youngest managers on record! I should book another trip there!"_ the commentator exclaimed

" _Uhh… I-I see… Moving along, it's time for the weather report. The rain has begun to subside from now until morning, heavy fog warnings will be in effect in the Inaba region. Visibility will be severely reduced so please be careful if you plan on driving in the area…"_ the announcer continued to reporting it

"Is the ramen ready now?" Nanako asked

"Give it some more time" Dojima said

"Ha-chi! _*sneeze_ " Souji sneezed

"Are you ok- ha-chii! _*sneeze_ " Haruka sneezed too

"Are you two sick?" Dojima asked

"Maybe…" Souji said as he rubbed his nose

"You two are probably still adjusting to the new environment" Dojima said

"I think so too…." Haruka said

"Nanako, could you get him some cold medicine?" Dojima asking to Nanako and she nodded it. Nanako stand up from her spot and then, run for bring the medicine to the twins

"You two should get bed after you take it" Dojima suggested

"It'll help, Thanks…" Souji said

After Nanako gave them the medicine. The twins to go to their rooms for rest

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoy it!  
**

 **Please to, Favorite/Follow/Preview.**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfiction and have fun!**


	5. Ft5: Meet with Mysterious Bear, Teddie

**Sorry for late updates in this fanfiction, because... I was focusing into P4: Chain of Memories Project.**

 **Please, do not forget to Favorite/Follow/Preview on this fanfiction and P4: C.O.M.P**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

(Early Morning 04/15/2011 Dojima's Residence)

"Ah, you're up. Well, I'm off"

Dojima said on Souji as he going to outside of house

"Why he go so early?" Souji asked

"… Dad has to go something. He got a call, so he left" Nanako told him as she looking directly at Dojima with worried expression

* * *

(Afternoon. Yasogami High School, Assembly Hall)

"Hey… Did you see it yesterday?" the rumor-loving girl asked

"Of course not… What, is that rumor for real?" the long- haired girl said unsure

"I dunno, but it seems like a lot of people have seen it" the rumor-loving girl said unsure too

"Yukiko said she'd be here after lunch" Chie said and put a cellphone into the pocket skirts "I wonder why they're holding a school assembly all of a sudden" she asked curious

"Who knows but, I hope this isn't serious" Shizuka said

"Hanamura-san, what's wrong? You look pale" Haruka asked

"Oh, it's nothing…" Yosuke quickly answered

" _Everyone, please settle down. The school assembly is about to begin. First, the principal has something to say"_ Ms. Sofue said and stepped back from audition for letting the old principal to speak

" _I… regret to say that I have a terrible announcement for all of you."_ the principal started to speak _"One of our third-year students, Ms Saki Konishi of class 3…. has passed away"_

Everyone in entire of Assembly Hall has shocked about this sad news

"Passed away!?" Chie asked shocked

" _Hanamura-san…"_ Haruka thought as she looking at Yosuke with his frustrated expression

" _Ms Konishi was found deceased early this morning…The reason behind her passing are currently under investigation by the police. If they ask you for your cooperation, I urge you, as students of this school to provide only the facts"_ the principal said

All students starting to talk about Saki Konishi's death

" _All right, please quite down… I have assured by faculty that there's been no evidence that bullying was involved in the incident. So mind what you say, not only to the police but to anyone who asks…"_ the principal said

"Found dead? How could this happened?" Chie questioned

"…." Shizuka remained silent

* * *

(The Hallway)

The Seta twins and Chie wanted to go back to their classroom, but suddenly, they heard the female students have been gossiping about Saki Konishi's death

"She died the same way as that announcer, right? That's so creepy" the rumor-loving girl said

"Well, last time, it was from an antenna, but this time she was hanging from a telephone pole. It's gotta be a serial murder case" the girl's friend said

"Someone said the cause of death was some unknown poison" the rumor-loving girl said

"Unknown? C'mon, this isn't some sci-fi drama. Oh by the way, did you hear? Someone saw a girl that looked like Saki on that Midnight Channel thingie. They said she totally looked like she was in pain. Isn't that scary?" the girl's friend said

"Haha, sound like someone had a nightmare. The media's been broadcasting their interview with her nonstop, so maybe they just had Saki on the brain" the rumor-loving said

Those female students are leaving from the hallway

"Sheesh, it's easy to toss around theories if you're not personally involved it…" Chie commented annoyance

Yosuke walked to their direction

"Hey…" Yosuke said

"Hanamura-san, are you okay?" Haruka asked worried

"Yeah… By the way, did you guys check out the TV last night?" Yosuke asked

"Yosuke! Not you too!" Chie said annoyed

"Just listen for sec!" Yosuke yelled "Something kept bothering me, so… I watched it again, and…I think the girl on the screen was Konishi-Senpai"

"Are you sure, the girl on the Midnight Channel was Konishi-senpai?" Haruka asked

"Yeah, there's no mistaking it… Senpai looked like… she was writhing in pain…And then she disappeared from the screen" Yosuke said

"What?" Chie asked confused

"You heard Senpai's body was found in a similar situation as that announcer's right…? Well, remember that guy you told us about? How he was all excited that his soulmate was the announcer? Maybe… just maybe, but…Ms. Yamano might've been on that Midnight Channel before she died, too" Yosuke said unsure to himself

"What's that supposed to mean…?" Chie asked confused

"You mean, people who appear on the Midnight Channel, will die?" Souji said realized

"What? Are you serious!?" Chie asked shocked

"I can't say for sure, but something tells me… I just can't dismiss it as coincidence" Yosuke said "Plus, remember what that bear thing said? How that place was dangerous, and we should leave before the fog clears?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. That bear had said 'someone's been throwing people in here', correct?" Haruka remembered

"Yeah, and that room with the posters on the wall… It has to have something to do with the announcer's death. I mean… don't you think there's some kind of connection" Yosuke questioned "Couldn't that world in the TV have something to do with Senpai and the announcer's death!?"

"…..You might be right, Hanamura" Souji said

"So it's not just me, huh?" Yosuke said "If there's connection, then it's a good bet that the two of them went inside that world that would explain the posters in that room. Which means… if we look around, we find a place that has something to do with Senpai, too"

"Hanamura don't tell me…" Chie said

"Yeah… I'm thinking about going in again. I want to find out for myself" Yosuke said

"Don't do this…You should just let the police handle this and-"

"You think we can rely on the police!? They haven't made any progress on the announcer's case, beside the police wouldn't believe on us if we're talking about TV World Stuff" Yosuke yelled on Chie "It's just… I need to know why Senpai had die like this"

"Hanamura-san…." Haruka said

"And there's no way I ignored it now…" Yosuke said depressed

"Sorry… but Souji… you're the only person can help me" Yosuke pleaded "I'm gonna go get ready. I'll be waiting for you at Junes"

"Hanamura, wait!"

Chie yelled to stop him but, too late. Yosuke has left from this school by himself

"N-Now, what!?" Chie panicked

"We have to hurry go to Junes" Haruka said

"Hold it, right there!"

Suddenly, someone has stopped them. They are quickly turning back to see who it was

"S-Shizuka!?" Chie exclaimed in shock

"Where're you guys going?" Shizuka asked sternly tone

"Well…." Chie trailed off

"We're going to Junes" Souji said

"Why?" Shizuka asked a bit suspicious to them

"This is about Hanamura" Souji said

"Did something happen with him?" Shizuka asked

"He has got called by his father. So, he decided to going back home" Souji said

"This is so sudden…. And, how about you?" Shizuka asked

"Same as Hanamura, but, we don't know why…" Souji said

"….." Shizuka remained silent "I've wanted to tell you something but, I guess, it can wait" she said

"Eh?" Chie responded

"You guys can go now. About Shin-Nii, I'll handle this" Shizuka said

"Thanks, Akahoshi" Souji said and Shizuka nodded it

Shizuka watched them left from the entrance

" _*sigh_ …. Did you eavesdropped their conversation?" Shizuka spoke to someone. It was, Shinnosuke, who was standing at upstairs without Souji's group notices it

"Even thought, I've heard a lots, but still… I do not understand" Shinnosuke said not believes "But, if it's true then….."

"Then?" Shizuka asked

"Never mind. Forget about it" Shinnosuke said "Today, I'm just letting them go from my sight"

"Oh… Not sermon?" Shizuka asked with arrogant tone

"Tomorrow, I guess" Shinnosuke said

* * *

(After School, Junes Electronic Section)

After they had left from the school. They see Yosuke has stood in front of the large TV

"You guys came!" Yosuke said relief

"We came to stop you, idiot! You shouldn't do this. It's too dangerous" Chie told him

"I know… But we were able to come back once, right? If we go in from the same location, maybe we'll meet that bear again" Yosuke said

"'Maybe' isn't good enough!" Chie yelled

"Look, I can't just act like everyone else and pretend this has nothing to do with me" Yosuke said

"It's true, but…" Chie said uneasy

"What about you?" Yosuke asked to Souji

"... Looks like, I don't have any choices. Sure, I'll tag along" Souji said with a small smile from his face

"Should you do this too? You know inside there is very dangerous" Haruka asked worried

"I know, and, we too don't know what will be waiting on us in there…" Souji said

"In that case. Let me join with you" Haruka requested

"What, no" Souji directly rejected about Haruka's decision "You stay here with Satonaka"

"Yeah, it'll be just Souji and me" Yosuke said

"B-But-!"

"We'll come back"

Souji said before Haruka starting to protest on him

"… Just come back safe" Haruka say worried

"Yeah" Souji nodded her

"Don't worry, Haruka-san. I'm not going in without a plan. Satonaka, I'm leaving you in charge of this" Yosuke gave a rope to Chie

"A rope…?" Chie questioned

"We'll go in with this tied to me, so I want you to hold on this and wait here" Yosuke said

"This is a lifeline? C'mon wait a sec…" Chie said

"Here Souji the golf for you" Yosuke gave the golf to Souji

"How about you?" Souji asked

"I thought it might be better than going in empty-handed" Yosuke said

Souji and Yosuke nodded as ready and then, entering into inside the TV

"Do you think, Hanamura's plan would work?" Chie questioned

"We can only hope, Satonaka-san" Haruka replied worried _"But, in the end… I'm really useless"_ she thought depressed

"EEeeeehhhh-!?" Chie shouted in shock

"W-What's wrong!?" Haruka asked a bit panicked

"T-The rope…." Chie showed the rope has cut off "I knew this wasn't gonna work… Now what?"

"Let's us waiting them in here…" Haruka said while she looking at TV _"Souji-Niichan… Hanamura-san… Please be save…"_

* * *

(TV World. The Entrance)

 _ ***BUK** _

"Owww…."

Yosuke groaned in pain after they were landing into the same place

"Is this, the same place where we came from?" Souji said

"Yeah! So they are connected from place to place!" Yosuke said

"Y-You guys… Why'd you come back…?" The mysterious bear asked in shock while he walked to them "I get it! You're the ones behind this!"

"And the same bear, huh" Souji said

"Wait, what the hell did you just say!?" Yosuke asked

"Lately, I can tell someone's been throwing people in here" the bear said and look away from them "It's making this world more and more messed up…" and then, turned back on them "This is the second time you guys came here. And I don't think anyone forced you in. That means you're the most suspicious!"

" _This bear's accused on us… Hold on, he was just saying…"_ Souji thought realized

The bear pointed his paw at them

"You guys must be the ones throwing the people in here, raaawr!" Mysterious bear said

"What're you talking about 'throwing people in'!?" Yosuke yelled "If someone was thrown in here and they couldn't get out, they might die! Who would do such a- Wait a sec" he starting to realize about their conversation "All this talk about someone throwing people in here. Does he mean senpai and the announcer?"

"No doubt it" Souji said "That must be someone has threw them in here"

"Yeah… I agree" Yosuke nodded it "Let's assume he's telling the truth…Could it be that someone's throwing people in here, intending to kill them. If that's the case…"

"What're you guys mumbling about? Why'd you come here, anyways!?" Mysterious bear yelled "It's a one-way door! You can't get out once you're in! Remember? How I had to let you guys out?"

"Yeah, whatever" Yosuke yelled as he showing the rope had tied up on his hips "We don't need your help this time! See, this time we have a lifeli-"

"Hanamura. A rope has cut off" Souji told him coolly

"Whaaaaattttt!?" Yosuke shocked when he saw it "H-Hey! You better let us out once we're done investigating here!" he yelled

"Grrrr! I'm the one who wants to investigate!" Mysterious bear yelled back "I've lived here for a long time. But it's never been noisy like this till now. Do you have proof!? Prove to me you're not throwing people in here!"

"Proof? But, we don't have one" Souji said

"See! So it is you guys!" Mysterious bear said

"For the last time, it's not us, so we've got nothing to prove to you!" Yosuke yelled "Hey, you better answer our questions. This isn't like last time, when we came by accident. We're dead serious!"

"Eeh?" Mysterious bear responded confuse

"Listen up, because people have died in our world… Every time the fog appears, a dead body shows up with it" Yosuke explained "It has to be related to this place somehow! If you know something, tell us!"

''A dead body? Whenever the fog appears…?" Mysterious bear questioned

"Yeah. Do you know something?" Souji asked

"Hmm…. I know that if it's foggy on your side, the fog lifts here" Mysterious bear said "It's really dangerous when the fog lifts. That's when the Shadows get violent"

Souji and Yosuke seems don't understand what the mysterious bear costume was talking about

"Aaahh…. I get it…" Mysterious bear said

"Huh…? If you get it, then explain it to us, dammit!" Yosuke complained "If it's foggy on our side, it isn't in here…? Shadows get violent…? He questioned in confuses

"That's why I said to hurry back! It's dangerous when that happens!" Mysterious bear said "Okay, no more questions. I know you guys did it! You better stop right now!"

"I've told you and told you, we're not the ones doing it!" Yosuke yelled annoyance "I've about had it with you… Why the hell won't you listen to what we're saying!?"

"I-I'm just saying… you might be the culprits" Mysterious bear said anxious "I'm just making sure…"

"What…? Man, this bear's driving me nuts…" Yosuke said annoyance

"May I ask you something?" Souji suddenly asked "What is this place? It looks like a TV Studio?"

"Yeah. Is something being filmed here?" Yosuke asked "H-Hey, don't tell me… Is that weird show being filmed here!?"

"Weird show? Filmed? What does that mean?" Mysterious bear asked confused

"Uh… I'm asking if someone's been filming the people that get thrown in here" Yosuke tried to explain

"Eh….? I don't get it…." Teddie said confused "This world has always been like this. No one has ever done that filming thing here"

"Always been like this…?" Souji asked "Which mean, only you in here?"

"And, Shadows too!" Mysterious bear added it

"Ugh… We don't know what these Shadow things are! Or what you are either, for that matter!" Yosuke yelled "You keep telling us to prove our innocence, but you're the most suspicious thing here! Maybe you're the real culprit!

"Ehh!?" Mysterious bear's reaction is shocked

"And what's with that stupid costume!? I'd say it's time you showed your face!" Yosuke said as he tried to takes off the bear costume's head

 _ ***POF**_

"Whoa!" Yosuke shocked after he took off the bear costume's head

"There is empty" Souji said calmly

"What the hell are you…?" Yosuke asked confused

The Mysterious bear finally reaching to his head and then, wear it

"Me…? The culprit…? I wouldn't do such a thing…" Mysterious bear said depressed "I just live here…I just want to live here peacefully"

Souji and Yosuke remained silent after hearing the bear's true feelings

"Okay. I'll believe that you guys aren't the culprits" Mysterious bear said "But I want you to find the real guy who did all this. You have to stop him. Promise me, or else…"

"Or else…?" Yosuke asked

"I'm not gonna let you guys outta here" Mysterious bear said cheerful

"Y-You little…!" Yosuke yelled angry

"This can't keep going on! My home here will be a complete mess!" Mysterious bear said sadly "And then… and then… I… Waaaahhhhh….." he started to cries

"W-What're you crying for all of sudden…?" Yosuke asked "Geez, this thing's really weirding me out… _*sigh_ hey, what should we do?" he asked to Souji

"What else? Of course, we'll help him" Souji said

"Wait, what?" Yosuke asked nearly shocked

"Will you promise me…?" Mysterious bear asked

"I promise" Souji said

"T-Thank you!" Mysterious bear replied happily

"Damn bear… Practically holding a gun to our heads…" Yosuke said annoyed "But… it's true that we came here to figure things out. So far, we're completely in the dark. Look for the culprit, huh…? Bring it on! You got my word, too"

"Really!? Thank you!" Mysterious bear shouted happily

"Might as well introduce ourselves… I'm Yosuke Hanamura and, this is my buddy Souji Seta" Yosuke introduced himself and Souji

"How about you? What's your name?" Souji asked

"Teddie" Teddie said

"… Figures" Yosuke commented "So, what now?" he asked

"We need find a clues" Souji said

"Hmm…. Ooh, I know where the last person came in" Teddie said

"The last person…? You mean Konishi-senpai!?" Yosuke asked curious

"I mean the person who came in and disappeared last time. I dunno the name" Teddie said "I'll take you there. You might find clues, but, first… you two should put these on" he handed up something

Teddie gave the gray glasses to Souji and the orange glasses to Yosuke

"Glasses?" Yosuke said

They put the glasses on and their visions instantly becomes much cleaner, like… the fog doesn't exit

"Woah! It's like the fog doesn't exist" Yosuke commented surprise

"Yup! They'll help you walk through the fog" Teddie said "… Well, I've been here for a long time. So you can rely on me! Uh… But I can only show you where the place is. You guys will have to defend yourselves"

"What happened to relying on you!? T-There better not be any monsters! You understand!?" Yosuke yelled worried

"We only brought this golf but... not actually a real weapons" Souji said

"If it's so dangerous, why don't you do something instead of relying on us!?" Yosuke complained

"Uh uh. No way. I've got no muscles" Teddie said "Oh! Oh! I'll give you guys moral support from a safe distance"

" _Is he serious about that?"_ Souji thought a bit curious _"Maybe, I should test it"_

Souji walking towards Teddie and pushed Teddie gently

 _ ***thud** _

"N-Nooo…." Teddie said as he tried to get up

"…He was telling the truth" Souji said

"Ugh, this is so lame…" Yosuke commented annoyed "We swore to find the culprit and this is all the backup we get…?"

"Oh yeah. Who's this Konishi-senpai person? Someone you know?" Teddie asked

"… That doesn't matter right now…" Yosuke said "Anyways, at least now we know Senpai might have been thrown in here. Maybe we can find more information, too. Let's get moving, Souji"

Yosuke started to walk, but…

"W-Waaaiiiitttt-!" Teddie shouted in panic

Souji had to stop for helping Teddie to get up

* * *

(Meanwhile, at Junes Electronic Section)

Chie and Haruka were still waiting on them

" _Ugh…!"_

 _"_ ** _I am Thou… Thou are I…You're the one who can open this door…"_**

Haruka suddenly felt headache as she hearing the voice from her minds

" _W-What's that just now?"_ Haruka thought questioned to herself


End file.
